


Flatter Not

by Celsive



Series: What If [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: James is still Lancelot, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接着《五次Harry认为Gary Unwin不适合当Arthur，一次他没有》之后的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
      “你知道，我会逐个逐个去问的吧？”  
  
      “我毫不怀疑。”他镇定地说道。  
  
  
      文件夹上的钢笔随着他挪动大腿的动作往下滚，Eggsy赶忙伸手去抓，一下就挣开了年轻人捧着他脸颊的手。  
  
      “Conway Stewart？”Galahad盯着他手中的钢笔。  
  
      “是啊，”他点点头，将笔帽盖回去，小声嘀咕了一句：“摔坏一支Merlin可以念叨我一整天。”  
  
      低声抱怨让Galahad发出咯咯的笑声，Eggsy不禁怔住，他第一次听到Galahad的笑声，过去他只见过对方抿嘴轻笑。  
  
      他清了清嗓子，一改之前关心的口吻，说：“我去帮你找值班医生过来。”  
  
      “好的，谢谢。”Galahad再次闭上眼睛，Eggsy想，也许为了维持这几分钟清醒的状态他已经耗尽了好不容易囤积起来的体力。  
  
      脸 颊依旧有些发烫，他冲着对方吐了吐舌头，心想反正此刻Galahad也看不到。迅速将腿上的东西收拾好，他安静地离开病房，然后快步走向医务室。一路上他 揉了揉脸，那儿的皮肤刚才被Galahad触碰过，他有种错觉，Galahad的手贴上他皮肤时，就像是捧着脆弱的玻璃球一样。他晃了晃脑袋，忘记敲门就 推开了医务室的门。  
  
      男医生检查过后告诉他，年轻人恢复得不错，可惜背部留下了一大片灼烧的伤痕。  
  
      但 Galahad本人倒是不怎么在乎这个问题。它们总有一天会消失不见的，他带着过分自信的语气说道。Eggsy站在床边，心不在焉地附和，他看过对方背部 的惨状，也知道每个特工身上或多或少都会有一些难看的伤疤，它们通常会被解读为丰富的经验和阅历，他自己的手臂上就有一个凹下去的子弹疤痕。但是 Galahad不同，他还不到三十岁，依旧年轻，就要在背上留下一片扭曲又丑陋的疤痕，这让他觉得遗憾。骑士倒是非常会岔开话题，他问他，为什么刚好是今 天来病房陪自己的下属，Eggsy差点咬了自己的舌头，他本来打算回答只不过是凑巧，转念一想，又觉得这不是自己的风格，他也不擅长撒谎。于是，他便老老 实实地回答说，他每星期都来看他两次。  
  
      偶尔会增加到三次，但他觉得没必要告诉对方，这就足够了。  
  
      Galahad赞赏了他的诚实，只是嘴角仍旧带着一抹看不透的微笑。  
  
      “我需要多久才能回去？”  
  
      他盯着他看了好一会，发现自己无法解答对方的疑问，然后求助一旁的医生。  
  
      “少说三个月。”医生头也不抬地回答，Eggsy 看着他在Galahad的记录本上写了几行字，紧接着又用一副过来人的语气警告年轻人：“你的肋骨断了，才刚愈合一点，这段时间里别让我看到你做任何危险动作。”  
  
      “我知道。”他帮着Galahad钻回毯子里，让他静静地躺着。  
  
      他眨眨眼睛，Galahad也盯着他看。Eggsy俯下身握住对方放在毯子外面的手，鼓励性地捏了捏，说道：“我得离开了，好好休息。”  
  
      然后他带着属于自己的东西离开病房，想着究竟什么时候才能将剩下的工作完成，早知道就不该一直和Merlin玩捉迷藏。  
  
      时 间总是在你繁忙的时候过得飞快，又是一个月过去，他忽然想起自己已经很久没去探望过Galahad了。Eggsy从医生那儿得知他在一个星期前就被允许下 床走动，两根肋骨基本上已经长好了，这消息值得人高兴。接下来，就是所有骨折患者必须要经历的过程，他得吃很多很多富含蛋白质和钙的食物。想到这里他不禁 偷偷笑了，医务室配给的高蛋白质饮料曾给他留下了深刻的印象，可怜的年轻人。  
  
      他将华沙的暗杀任务分配给了 Tristan和Lancelot。他没有忘记警告后者戴好眼镜，不要再弄坏它，这个月已经给他配发了第三副眼镜。Lancelot对着他抛了个媚眼，他 总是这样，Eggsy忍不住笑了，本来想在Tristan面前保持严肃的计划也泡汤了。也许当年他自己也是用这样一副玩世不恭对前任Arthur的，难怪 每次他和老头子吵架时，都会把Merlin找过来对付他。  
  
      说到Merlin，这人绝对是他的一大死穴。  
  
      他告知Merlin自己的去向，技术官忙着指导Guinevere，没空理他。不过Merlin依旧是那个善良的Merlin，虽然不情愿，还是抽空抬头看了他一眼，顺便赞扬了一句他今天的穿着——蓝色格子领带配灰色三件套。  
  
      这套西装是裁缝店才送来的，刚好，也许此次探望能Galahad留下点好印象。  
  
      他 不是不知道这位新晋骑士对自己的的看法。他们之间保持着专业的态度，除了任务，基本上Galahad不会对他多说一句话，就算他对自己有什么想法，往往也 只是藏在心里。其实Eggsy都看在眼里，他不会谈论它，也努力不放在心上。真的不需要这么做，当初Merlin当了一年代理Arthur觉得太无趣，硬 是把他推上这个位置上后，他早就习惯了某些傲慢贵族骑士的白眼。  
  
      “你就是不喜欢带Arthur必须要带的那条粉红色领带。”  
  
      “是的我就是不喜欢。”  
  
      敲开Galahad所在病房的门，Eggsy礼貌地问好，将提前买好的花束放在床头柜上才转头过去打量躺在床上看书的年轻人。  
  
      “我感觉好多了。”不等他发问，Galahad主动说道。  
  
      “加缪？”他伸出手，静静地等待对方下一步行动。  
  
      Galahad迟疑地盯着他的手，然后将书本合起，看了看封面后才将书交到他手里。  
  
      “你也喜欢？”  
  
      Eggsy摇摇头，上一次和他提起加缪的人死在了丧心病狂的毒贩子手里，所以，每当看到他的名字，他只能将他与死亡划等号。  
  
      不过他好歹也是知道这本书的。  
  
      “但你知道他。”Galahad嘴角牵出一个笑容，看来长时间卧床使他稍微收敛了一下之前的傲气。  
  
      实际上他看过这本书，看过不止一遍，但是其中叙述的故事非常不讨喜。作者隐藏在一个医生的身后，平静又客观地记述了在阿赫兰发生的一场沉重的灾难。  
  
      “我可以借给你英文版的，当然，如果你看得懂法文的话，我也可以——”  
  
      “不了，谢谢。”他客客气气地拒了对方的提议，想自己应该没空去看，他不会法语，不过这并不丢人。“你能够下床了？”  
  
      Galahad点点头，说他一直遵照医生所说，所以恢复的速度比他们预想更快，固定带拆下的一瞬间他仿佛又可以出外勤了。  
  
      特工们都喜欢来这一套，拐弯抹角地告诉Arthur自己好了，可以出任务了，不然就要被闷死在病房里了。  
  
      “Arthur？”  
  
      他回过神来，坚定不移地摇了摇头，拒绝去帮他和医生说好话。加缪的《鼠疫》还在他手里，忽然，它变成了块烫手的山芋，Eggsy赶忙将书还给了年轻人，想着这人刚才是不是用了恳求的语气喊自己的代号。  
  
      大概也只有这个时候他们才会恳求他了吧。  
  
      “不行，我得对自己的下属负责。”他神色严肃地解释道。  
  
      Galahad眯起棕色的眼睛，傲慢的家伙，Eggsy想，什么时候他也能学会这样的眼神？答案应该是确定的，永远都不能。  
  
      “我们做个交易吧。你，在这里乖乖躺上两个月，直到医生告诉我你彻底痊愈了为止。等到你出院后，我会给你一个绝对让你满意的任务。”  
  
      Galahad吃不吃他的诱哄，他并不知道，等待的时间似乎太长了，他只知道自己倒是快要发火了。  
  
      终于，就在他耐心即将耗尽的前一秒，年轻人开口了。  
  
      “我答应你，”后半句话简直让他抓狂，“完全是因为你这套衣服。”  
  
      他惊讶地看了眼自己的衣服，问对方他的衣服是怎么了。  
  
      “十分难得的适合你。”他回答道。  
  
  
      他没有食言，Galahad刚痊愈，他就给对方安排了个令所有人都羡慕的任务。  
  
      “你把保护摩洛哥公主的任务交给他了？”Merlin检查任务分配记录表时发现了。  
  
      Eggsy笑着点头，“年轻人嘛。”  
  
  
      差不多十天后，他年轻的骑士从任务中回来，脸色并不好，可他还是如期上交了自己的任务报告。Eggsy翻到最后一页时，发现里面夹了张深红色的卡片。也许是Galahad不小心夹进去的，于是他没打开就放了回去。  
  
      第二次，时隔两个星期，他又发现了另外一张卡片，不过颜色变成了宝蓝色。Eggsy开始明白是怎么一回事了，但他仍然没有打开那张卡片，而是红着脸放了回去。他喊来了Merlin，问他 Galahad最近是否有什么奇怪的表现。  
  
      Merlin翻了个白眼，鄙视的眼神就好像他问了个白痴问题。  
  
      “你才应该是最清楚的那个人。”  
  
      “行行行，”他举起双手，一副我认输的姿态。“我会去问他。”  
  
      可实际上，他根本不敢去找Galahad。  
  
      所幸对方也没有向他提起这事，Eggsy只能继续硬着头皮跟对方玩下去。  
  
      再之后，就是第三次。年轻人穿着那套给每一名骑士都订做了的海军蓝条纹双排扣西装，他走进来，脸上读不出任何表情。他将报告递到他手里，不等他有所反应就俯下身，嘴唇几乎贴上了他的耳畔。  
  
      “Arthur，”他的声音低沉有力，让他的全身不禁发颤，“你应该打开它看看。”  
  
  
      “Merlin，他是我的下属！”他将墨绿色的卡片摔在光头男人的台子上，双手胡乱挥舞着。“我不能和他出去吃晚饭！”  
  
      里面写着根本难以启齿的语句，每一句话明明是如此普通与彬彬有礼，但那整齐的字迹仿佛比他听过最露骨的情话还令人脸红心跳。  
  
      Merlin 端起马克杯喝了口咖啡，说：“Tristan和我的下属结婚时你没有反对，甚至还给了女方Yseult[注]的代号。说真的，Arthur，我很忙，如果 是这种儿女情长的小事情就不要来打扰我了，就算是Galahad当着所有人邀请你跳华尔兹也不要来找我。”  
  
      “Shit，”他骂了一句，然后在Merlin还没来得及提醒他注意语言之前，就拿着卡片灰溜溜逃走了。  
  
      Merlin在他身后大声喊着他又不会吃了你。  
  
  
      这次，他还没告诉Roxy到底发生了什么，对方就一副了然于心的表情。  
  
      他最得力也是最疼爱的女骑士此时随意地靠在沙发上，扫了一眼卡片，说了句根本不着边的话：“绅士们通常不会在第一次约会时上床。”  
  
      Eggsy咬住牙齿，她居然还捧着他送的马克杯悠闲地喝了一口奶茶，顺便说一句，红茶也是他从自己家里带来的。Hart当然不会跟他上床，他们就是去到一间高档西班牙餐厅吃个晚饭，随便聊几句，一个小时不到就可以互相说再见。  
  
      Eggsy说他是他的下属。  
  
      Roxy翻了个白眼，好心提醒他不久前才和自己去酒吧疯了一晚上。  
  
      “他和你不一样，你那次没给我写正式的邀请卡。”他知道这话没有说服力。  
  
      “这 和有没有邀请卡没什么关系，Arthur。”Roxy放下了手里的被子，长叹一口气。“我想你当时只是没看到，Galahad得知自己要去保护摩洛哥公主 露出了何种惊讶的表情，好几个未婚骑士都觉得这个任务是一场美妙的艳遇，但我知道对他来说绝对不是，我能看出他觉得这任务对他来说是小题大做了。可 Galahad什么都没说，一句冲着你去的冷嘲热讽都没有，就算他真的想说什么，也不会是对我们，或者——对你。”  
  
      他以为那是个轻松的任务，年轻人都会喜欢。  
  
      Roxy继续说道：“听说在他前段康复时期你经常去看他？”  
  
      “是的，怎么了？”  
  
      “没怎么。”Roxy回答，“也许在那段时间里他从你身上看到了让他改观的东西。”  
  
      “不能说明什么，”他苦笑着摇头。“我知道他平时怎么看我的，那个鄙夷的眼神和许多含着金汤勺出生的贵族一模一样，错不了。”  
  
      “你去探望他的时候，他有说什么吗？”  
  
      “他有说什么吗？”他将Roxy的问题用自己的声音重复了一次，有点像生吞了一只蜗牛。忽然，他想起Hart连夸他时都要用上极其勉强的语气。“他说我那套新做的灰色三件套适合我，好吧，原话倒不像是在夸我。”  
  
      “Eggsy，”Roxy居然用上了他曾经的昵称。“对他这样的人来说已经很难得了。”  
  
      即便她这样为Hart辩解了，还是不能彻底说服一个长久受到狗屁贵族们贬低的人。他曾经以自己的能力证明他胜任圆桌骑士一职，后来，他成为Arthur，就比以前更加兢兢业业工作，但是有些人，一边自己享受着出外勤的快感，一边永远都在抱怨他工作不力。  
  
      有段时间，这让他心力憔悴。  
  
      “说了那么多，决定权还是在你自己手里。我只是觉得有些东西你应该知道。”  
  
      “我知道，”他揉了揉脸颊。“再给我一段时间去想想。”  
  
  
      他决定还是要扮演Arthur的角色，因此没有回应。三张卡片塞到一个信封后寄回给了Galahad，之后，再没出现任何一张卡片。一切都回复了 _正常_ 。  
  
      他却感到胸中一阵胀痛。  
  
       
      之后的事情要从Galahad的第一个色诱任务讲起。  
  
      他看着手里剩下的最后一个任务和最后一名骑士，不禁头疼起来。上次摩洛哥公主的记忆尚未消褪，他和Galahad闹出来的僵局亦没有打破。但现实才不在乎，它逼的你只能作出这唯一的选择。  
  
      幸运的是Merlin给他解决了这个问题，他嘲讽了Arthur几句，然后转身去通知另一名当事人。他追出去几步，说这次任务他想跟着一起监视。  
  
      Merlin用古怪的眼神盯着他看了一会儿，说他有点不可理喻，不过Eggsy才不管。  
  
      “这是他第一次。”  
  
      “你第一次出色诱任务时我连看都懒得看。”  
  
      他咬住了下唇，Merlin依旧是不能理解他的做法，不过最后还是妥协了。  
  
      所 以他现在站在Merlin身后，目不转睛地看着实时监控，Galahad的视线一直停留在色诱对象的脸上，时不时也会转到对方保养得十分完美的手指上。她 很有气质，Eggsy不禁咽了口口水，她握住香槟杯子的动作也吸引了他——镇定、自信、优雅，全都在这个小小动作里体现出来。她的指尖偶尔上下蹭着杯面， 红色指甲衬着女人的手指更为白皙，他几乎可以看到对方手背上细细的蓝色血管——曾经贵族的象征。但这一切，都不足以打动他，因为这种经历他多了去了。  
  
      “他们聊得太久了，”Eggsy压低声音说道，Merlin也皱起了眉头。“你得提醒他。”  
  
      “Galahad，”Merlin开口了，语气里明显带着不满。“你不能只和她聊前苏联文学，让她把注意力都转移到你身上。”  
  
      眼镜晃动了一下，Eggsy知道这表示对方听到了。  
  
      之后他们目睹了年轻人出色的表现，两个人之间的距离在不断缩小，就在他们准备亲吻彼此时，Galahad摘掉了眼镜。  
  
      他将眼镜放在桌子上，从这个角度他们再也看不到女人的脸了，只能看到两个人的大腿紧紧贴在一起。Merlin没有说什么，但Eggsy却皱起了眉头，然后他恍然大悟。  
  
      那是个深吻，而眼镜只会碍事。  
  
      他看着对方坐到了Galahad的大腿上，他的西装下摆被蹭乱了，他知道，两个人彻底动情了。  
  
      他一把抢过Merlin的麦克风，擅自指挥起来：“要求她带你回她的‘秘密巢穴’，Galahad。”  
  
      他听到年轻人发出一声吃惊的呜咽，然后女人被猛地推开。  
  
      Merlin发出愤怒的咆哮，“ _你他妈以为自己在做什么，Arthur？_ ”  
  
      操，他无声地骂道，他搞砸了完美先生Harry Hart的任务， _上帝啊，他会杀了我。_  
  
  
      他注意到，就算是Hart愤怒到了极点，他也仍旧记得在进自己办公室之前敲门。  
  
      “请进。”年轻人走进来时，他感觉自己如临大敌。  
  
      “Arthur，”Hart冰冷的眼神几乎可以刺穿他的胸膛，“我需要一个解释。”  
  
      Eggsy握紧了手中的钢笔，决定勇敢地对上年轻人灼人的视线，他在说话前觉得自己喉咙一阵发紧。  
  
      他结巴起来，舌头仿佛被冻在了口腔里，僵硬地转动着，“听着，我只是……”他忽然想起了什么遗漏的细节，那是根不可靠的救命稻草，但他觉得值得为此一试。“在任务中你不能真正动情——”  
  
      Hart先是愣住了，然后脸色变得更加阴沉，他大步走逼近他，然后一把将Eggsy从桌子后面拽了起来。  
  
      “操你，你以为你在做——”  
  
      下一秒Hart就用一个急躁的吻封住了他的嘴，他下意识想推开对方，但年轻人用两只手牢牢捧住了他的脸，让他无处可逃。  
  
      “哈 ——”他在灼热的亲吻中发出一声急促的喘息，Hart才没有因此胆怯，他用力咬着他的下唇，Eggsy疼得叫出声来，然后对方顺势撬开了他的双唇，将舌头 挤进来。那根灵活的舌头舔过他的牙齿，和他的舌头缠绵在一起，他变着花样挑逗自己，一刻都不松懈，他原本紧绷的胸膛更加疼痛了。  
  
      忽然，他感到自己的裤子发紧，Eggsy惊恐地发现Hart仅仅用亲吻就彻底地挑起了他的情欲。  
  
    _“滚开！”_  
  
      他的理智如决堤的洪水般冲了进来，使得他可以用力推开年轻人。他大口喘着气，嘴唇红肿，他感觉到自己从未有过这般羞耻。  
  
      “滚开！”他冲着对方嘶嘶说道，完全忘记了自己的身份，他的双眼发红，牙齿紧紧咬合在一起，像极了蓄势待发的狮子。  
  
      Hart的西装被他拽得乱七八糟，Eggsy瞪着他，努力平复自己过于急促的呼吸。  
  
      然后年轻人笑了，嘴角充满了他所厌恶的傲慢，眼底含着邪恶的快感。  
  
      “她就是这样吻我的，”他淡淡地开口。“这就是那时我无法保持理智的原因。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“我知道！”他吼回去，对自己受到不公的待遇感到愤愤不平。

Merlin和Roxy相互对视了一眼，他不去管对方的眼神交流，转过身背对着他们，办公室的一面墙上挂着的是真正亚瑟王的画像。

“你知道的话就不会像个缩头乌龟一样在这里呆了三天三夜。我就像你的代 理人似的，忙这忙那。怎么就没人给我加过薪？”Merlin，总是他，唯一敢在Eggsy发火时狠狠敲醒他的人，真是勇气可嘉的战士。

“我才不是缩头乌龟。”这个比喻让他皱起眉头，Eggsy将心思花在亚瑟王拔出石中剑的画面上，他突然觉得这幅画上的每一个笔触都是神来之笔。“但是在我找他之前，我需要段时间冷静一下，以免下次见到他时我会扑上去再给他一拳。”

“所以Galahad脸上的伤真的是你整出来的？”Roxy诧异地说。

Eggsy转过身，重新面对站在桌子另一边的两人。

“兔子急了也会咬人，谁让他逼急了我。”

“他做了什么？”她好奇地问。

“没什么，你不需要知道，这是我们之间的私事。”Eggsy红了脸，回忆起那天的事又是一阵头疼。

Eggsy无情的拒绝显然伤害了Roxy的感情。他的好下属用不相信的表情看着他，几乎是同时他就后悔了。Eggsy不是故意想将怒气撒到这个女孩身上的，他至少可以用礼貌一点的态度拒绝对方的追问。可每当想起Galahad是如何羞辱他，那股怒气就像脱缰的野马一样在Eggsy的胸腔里驰骋。

“行，我懂了。我们不管你了，随你喜欢吧。”

Roxy亦是一副怒气冲冲的口吻，她拉扯着Merlin向办公室门口走去。

他又是这副德行了，难怪那么多人看不顺眼他。Eggsy沮丧地盯着桌子上厚厚一叠等待着他阅读的文件，这三天来的工作效率慢得倒是像乌龟，办公室差不多成为他的第二个家了。

不过他们还是关心他的。当看到沙发上Lancelot昨天给他送来的毯子时，Eggsy感觉自己好点儿了，至少他知道自己不是彻底孤立无援的。

和和气气地邀请他吃顿饭。

两人离开十分钟不到，一条来自Roxy的短信就飞到他手机里来了。

看到短信后Eggsy愣住了，这绝对不能算是上策，尤其是之前他连续三次无视了对方的邀请。

什么？你都不知道发生了什么事情好吧。

我不管。请他吃饭然后好好谈谈。

除非从我的尸体上跨过去。他用力敲下这条回复。

Galahad没拒绝。

我操你的，等着我回来杀了你。

你知道我爱你，除了你的脏话。还有这次我不想去北非，谢谢<3<3<3

那是我与生俱来的魅力之中的魅力，上次被我走后门的瑞典公主都喜欢。

不是走你后门的王子吗:-D

……

好你个Roxy，Eggsy愤懑地将手机揣回裤袋里。

好，那就吃饭。

 

他人生里第一次将时间精确到了一秒。踏进和Galahad约好的餐厅时，秒钟刚好走过Eggsy手表上代表着“12”的罗马数字。

服务生帮Eggsy拿走了他遮雨用的黑伞，他保证那真的就是一把普普通通的伞。回头望了眼外面的街道，Eggsy就想知道现在跑还来得及么。最后他还是硬着头皮走过一长串的桌子，有些人抬头看了他一眼，立即被他的脸色吓到飞快地转过头去。

我他妈又不是上战场。Eggsy想。

Galahad还是用冷冰冰的眼神看着他，但至少不像Eggsy那样臭着一张脸。

“晚上好，Arthur。”

他点了点头，算是打过招呼，不等对方邀请径自坐下。

“我没来过这里。”他拘谨地坐在椅子上，小心选择措辞。“你有什么推荐？”

Galahad没有回答他，他的视线投向了另外一个方向。于是他又问了一遍，这次对方才回过神来。Eggsy眨了眨眼睛，突然间就意识到了什么。

“你居然在出任务？”他震惊了。“和我吃饭的时候？”

“是的。”Galahad面不改色。

对方太坦诚了，Eggsy一下子不知该责怪他好还是夸赞他好。趁着Galahad在监视自己的目标任务，他偷偷做了个鬼脸，然后说道：“我都不记得有给你安排过这个任务。”

“你在办公室呆了三天，这段时间的任务都是Merlin安排的。”Galahad指出。

“那既然撞到了同一天，你怎么不拒绝我的邀请？”这话与其说是疑问不如说是自责。

Galahad耸了耸肩，以沉默作答。

为了掩饰尴尬，Eggsy转过头去观察Galahad的监视对象。

那位女士一个人，从表面上看就是个普通的商务人士。

“她是谁？”Eggsy好奇地问。

“有名的老牌瓷器制造商。”Galahad喊来了服务生，然后替两个人要了晚餐。他只要了一只酒杯，Eggsy意识到只有他一个人要喝酒。

“等下，不要酒了。”他及时叫住了服务生。等服务生一走，他解释给一脸不解的Galahad道：“我今晚也打算保持清醒。”

Galahad似乎很想给他一个白眼。

今晚我就是要跟着你。Eggsy觉得自己就像个小孩子，不过他懒得管了。

他刨根问底，“然后呢？她做了什么？”

“我们怀疑她和她的丈夫贿赂了执政党的某个成员。”

Eggsy“哦”了一声，从前的特工生涯里最烦的就是这类任务了，一点都不刺激。他有时候就觉得Kingsman就像大英帝国的隐形鸡妈妈，什么事情都是一副“我来我来”的姿态，非要参一脚才能找到自己的存在感。

Galahad叹气，似乎猜到了他所想。“总得有人去完成这样的任务。”

那之前还因为摩洛哥公主的事情翻我白眼。Eggsy咬咬牙。

他假装漫不经心地说：“下次我给你开个特权，你可以自己选去西伯利亚雪原还是撒哈拉大沙漠出任务。”

这根本不是个问句，而且还把Galahad惊到了。Eggsy内心偷乐了一阵子。他知道自己就是想吓唬一下Galahad，这人脸上现在的表情简直太宝贵了，不录下来在下次例会上公放好浪费。Eggsy舔了舔嘴唇，巧妙地将抑制不住的窃笑掩盖过去。

他决定开始瞎掰。

“你知道吗，有一次前任Arthur看我不顺眼，就擅自把我的任务变成了去亚马逊丛林里暗杀食人土著族长。我和Ector两个人在原始森林里蛰伏了整整一个星期，想尽各种办法去找到底哪一个族长才是Arthur要求我们暗杀的，结果我们倒霉得不得了，遇上了好几次箭毒蛙和南美大蜥蜴。Ector那时候才二十五岁，和你差不多，进丛林之前是个屁股里塞着银汤勺出身的贵族子弟，臭屁得要命，进丛林后的第二天就准备在树叶上写遗嘱了。后来我们追踪的土著人族长莫名其妙逃到了一条亚马逊河上的汽船里，我和Ector感激得痛哭流涕，立刻跟着跳了上去，这才觉得自己回到了文明社会。”

Galahad震惊地张大了嘴巴，显然无心注意那名女士了。

“然后？”他好半天才问出一句。

“之后就跟所有的特工电影皆大欢喜的结局一样，其实我们就是教训了对方一顿罢了。不过和敌人打的时候他的毒箭射中了Ector的小腿，还以为自己真的要死了，哭得和杀猪一样。你要是想可以去找他看看伤疤，但是现在千万别提亚马逊和土著民这两个东西。”Eggsy说完之后觉得自己也许可以去写小说了。

Galahad歪头思考了一下他的提议，Eggsy带着绝对自信露出了一个“假一赔十”的表情。

“所以，你希望以后我给你安排到哪里出任务？”他假惺惺一笑，头一次找到了当Arthur的感觉。

Galahad避开Eggsy调戏一般的目光，忽然不理他了。

“她离开了。”年轻的特工起身朝着那名女士离开的方向走去。

“她就是去个洗手间。”

Eggsy跟着起身，在Galahad后面闷闷不乐。

他们两个人像变态跟踪狂一样在女士洗手间外站了差不多十分钟，Galahad的脸色越来越难看。

“她不会是从哪里爬出去了吧？”Eggsy瞎说道。

Galahad的脸色更加难看了。

他有点无语地看着年轻人脸上纠结的表情，忽然灵光一现。

“等我一下。”

Eggsy空手离开，回来时手里拿了瓶95年拉斐。

Eggsy故意扯开了Galahad的衬衫扣子和领带，揉乱精心上过发蜡的头发，最后将整瓶酒从Galahad的头上倒了下去。Merlin就是个天才，他愉快地想到，我们的眼镜防水啦啦啦。唔……他应该没唱出来。

眨了眨无辜的眼睛，Eggsy表示非常满意这个杰作。

红酒将昂贵的手工衬衫染得皱巴巴，血红一片连他都没眼看了，而Galahad看起来下一秒就要爆炸了。Eggsy翻了个白眼想你明明超级诱人啊好不好。

他凑过去吻了吻Galahad滴着红酒同时还发青的脸，推着他：“快去洗洗。”

一分钟后他就像观戏一样看着女士洗手间里的受害者一个个脸色惨白地逃了出来。

 

他们在大街上走着，先前的大雨已经停了，空气冷得有点扎人。

距离Galahad停车的位置还有一段距离，Eggsy做贼心虚地走在后面，一脚踩一个水潭，污水弄脏了裤子和皮鞋，只觉得更加开心。Galahad后来也没说什么，只是提出送Eggsy回去。他们就这样谁也没和说话，一直走回了车上。

坐上车，封闭的小空间里让Eggsy能闻到对方身上一阵阵醉人的红酒味。一缕散开的头发遮住了Galahad的视线，可他没移开它，只是继续专心致志地开车。

他们在一个十字路口前停下，Galahad沉默了许久后突然开口：“你就不想知道为什么之前我邀请你吗？”

Eggsy一边用纸巾吸走裤脚上的脏水，一边傻乎乎地摇摇头。

“我也不知道。”他说，眼睛平视前方。“也许我就是想和你好好坐下来谈谈。”

他呆看着年轻人，仿佛在他肩膀上又多出了一颗脑袋。

“谈什么？”Eggsy问。

Galahad看了他一眼，闷闷地回答道：“不知道。”

他忽然意识到，这么多年过去了，那些危急时刻还是没有磨掉他身上嚣张跋邑的特质。也许他只想将它们暂时隐藏起来了，表面上装着一副处世不惊的模样。Eggsy感到了一丝羞愧，今晚当他知道Galahad不得不一心二用时，就只顾着自己乐了，完全没想过给对方一个说话的机会。

Merlin先前讽刺他是一只缩头乌龟，看来也是有道理。

“那就坐下来好好谈谈？”他提议道。

Galahad摇了摇头，“不是现在。”

“就是现在。”Eggsy任性地说道，“走走走，车开你家去。”

他觉得自己已经很主动了。

结果Galahad将Eggsy丢在了家门口留他一个人风中凌乱。

 

“我就不该放你们两个出去！”为什么Merlin光冲着他的脸吼？

“你居然不告诉我是Merlin负责监视你的任务！？”Eggsy惨兮兮地抹了一把脸Merlin的唾沫星子，充满怨恨地质问Galahad。

“还有我们。”Roxy同时举起了她和Percival的手，后者无言地瞪了她一眼。

Eggsy捂住脸只想找个地缝钻进去，Galahad的脸色看上去和他自己的一样糟糕。

“也就是说……”他绝望地开口。

“现在你俩搞得Lancelot忙着开赌局去了。”Merlin抬起一边的眉毛。

“什么！他居然不告诉我！”Roxy巴掌一拍气愤地从椅子上弹起来，Percival把她摁了回去，又冷刀子般剜了Merlin一眼。

“什么赌局？”Eggsy好奇地问，尽管他有不好的预感。还有Galahad的脸色怎么更加难看了？怎么了，这下全是他的错了吗？他出Galahad那套西装的干洗费用还不行吗？不然就再订做一套，钱算他头上。

“赌你们两个人什么时候才能搞在一起。”Merlin毫不客气地说道，附带送了他一个鄙视的眼神。

Eggsy震惊了。

他原先只以为Lancelot只是个有点脱线的绅士，没想到还是个猪队友。Lancelot你以后都别戴眼镜出任务了。

“顺便说一声，我押了一个月的工资赌这个月。”

猪队友一个还不够吗！？

 

Eggsy觉得他又要开始一段逃避Galahad的生活了。

可惜他隔三差五就要与全体骑士开会，或者听Galahad单独向他做简报，所以他的企图可以说还没出生就被活活掐死在襁褓里。

至于Lancelot的赌局……严格来说其实是他和Galahad的八卦传闻成为了众骑士们茶余饭后的谈资，还传到了其它部门和其它分部成员耳中。连洪都拉斯设立的那个又小又破年会上经常被人遗忘的分部里的几名成员都押了半个月的工资在Lancelot的赌局里，他们居然敢赌他和Galahad是先滚上了床才进入正式交往时期。这都什么年代了，难道还有人正正经经地用上个世纪绅士追求淑女那套方法吗？当然Eggsy在思考这些乱七八糟的东西时，并没有考虑到他的重点不太对。

事到如今，整个乱七八糟的故事里，唯一令Eggsy满意的是他让Merlin输掉了一个月的工资，虽然他并不知道这个高兴劲儿有什么鬼用。

反正他觉得只要自己按兵不动就能让Lancelot和他那些不忠下属的诡计不攻自破。

可惜Eggsy没有考虑过另一个当事人的感受。

最开始，Galahad的低气压影响了一众骑士的工作效率，除了他自己的。当所有人都看不下去了的时候，Guinevere勇敢地站了出来，伏在对方的耳边说了很长一段时间的悄悄话。

不过所有在场的骑士都没有指出那个不算是“悄悄话”，他们觉得马路边上的大喇叭都比不过Guinevere当时的声音。

算了，你们俩高兴就好。

结果是Galahad还真的去找他们的Arthur了。

Eggsy看着Galahad从自己的办公室里走出来，他吓得下巴都快脱臼了。

然后他在对方的身影消失在拐角处时跳了出来，三步并作两步赶忙走进自己的办公室看看是不是被反装甲武器轰掉了。

Eggsy瞪大了眼睛，简直不敢相信自己眼前看到的东西——那是一束鲜花，下面还压着一张洁白的卡片，这比之前的三张卡片还令人脸红心跳。

 

所以现在他去找Lancelot要回他押的整整一年工资还来得及不？

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Tristan是圆桌骑士之一，武艺高强的传奇的人物。他和他叔叔康沃尔国王Mark订婚的爱尔兰公主伊索尔德之间的生死恋故事非常著名。Meloidas国王的儿子，平生喜欢音乐和唱歌，被称之为“多愁善感的骑士”。他作了Mark国王的战士，他爱上了Yseult，但Yseult已经是注定是Mark的新娘了。Mark发现这点后相当愤怒，并且杀死了他们，但后来他又后悔了，于是把他们葬在一起，这样他们就可以永远在一起了。（以上拷贝自百度百科圆桌骑士条例~）
> 
> 哈，之前5+1那篇结局太暧昧了，我就随便地拉回来一点_(┐「ε:)_


End file.
